3:15pm Precisely
by Peregrin Ionad
Summary: My first TW fic! Crossover with 'Sarah-Jane Adventures' - a member of the Torchwood team visits 13 Bannerman Road sometime after 'Journey's End'


**Wow! my first Torchwood Fic! (though technically it's a crossover)**

**Spoilers: Journey's End (DWx13)**

**A/n: All thoughts are in italics.  
I don't have a beta, so if you see any mistakes - please tell me. And no....I don't own anything....even the books on Sarah-Jane's shelfs belong to the bbc!**

**

* * *

**

The school bell rang at 3:15pm precisely and all the students at Park Vale Comprehensive flooded out of the gates. Amongst them were Luke, Clyde and Rani; eager to get home and start the weekend.  
"I've got this well cool new game; reckon Sarah-Jane'll let us play with it upstairs" Clyde gestured upwards with his finger as he spoke – meaning Sarah-Jane's secret attic room.  
"She might" Conceded Luke.  
"If you don't go on about it every five seconds to her, as you've been doing to us all day!" Rani sighed dramatically, and then jumped in shock. Not a foot in front of them stood a young man, dressed in a sharp suit, pinstripe with a dark shirt and tie.  
"Luke Smith", he smiled, more a statement than a question, "I called to your house, but when there was no one home, I thought I'd find you here. I've come to visit your mother, although I didn't think she's appreciate me waiting outside the house", He smiled again, "and these must be your friends; Clyde and Rani. I'm Ianto Jones."  
Clyde was the first to speak, "Here, how do you know our names?" he demanded. But, before Ianto could answer, Luke spoke up, "I recognise you! You were on the sub- wave network, when the daleks came, you work for Torchwood."

Ianto shifted imperceptibly, he hadn't intended for them to find out or know anything about Torchwood, but as Sarah-Jane's son already knew, he saw no harm – it wasn't as if they couldn't be retconned after. Gwen might not agree with drugging kids, but Ianto did it so often that he didn't even think about it anymore.

"I am" he agreed, holding out his hand for Luke to shake. "From Torchwood Cardiff"  
_'Ah'_ thought Rani _'That would explain the accent.'_  
"What's Torchwood?"She asked  
"We catch aliens." Ianto smiled.  
"No way!" Exclaimed Clyde "So do we! But that's like your proper job? Awesome!" He grinned "What's the weirdest thing that's happened to you there? I mean we've had so much cool and odd stuff, like people being possessed by lights and necklaces, and Slitheen – but that was ages ago"  
Ianto thought for a moment, then smiled slowly "An alien device turned me into a woman."  
_'Yeah, that'd shut them up.'_

***

Soon they arrived at 13 Bannerman Road and, after seeing if Ianto wanted a drink (he didn't) and reassuring him that Sarah-Jane would be back soon, Luke, Rani and Clyde disappeared upstairs, leaving Ianto to admire the books and various ornaments in Sarah-Jane's living room. He gently traced the spines of the books, which ranged from _'H G Well's Short Stories'_ to '_The Tumbled House'_ and even _'How to whistle'_ nestled amongst the fiction.

Suddenly the front door opened and Ianto heard Sarah-Jane's voice echo through the house.  
Luke and his friends thundered down the stairs to meet her.  
"You have a visitor, Mum" called Luke as he rounded the banister.  
"From Torchwood" added Clyde.  
Ianto thought this would be the best point to introduce himself.  
"Ianto Jones, Ma'am, I was passing through the area and thought I might visit."  
Sarah-Jane smiled politely at him, and then frowned. "Give me your gun" She said  
"Pardon?" Ianto looked slightly shocked."  
"There are children in this house, Mr Jones, and I do not tolerate weapons near them," Then seeing his raised eyebrows she smiled again "just pop it in the car, or something then, health and safety you know, and I've had a few bad experiences."  
Ianto nodded slowly, and then reached into his suit jacket to pull out his firearm. He popped the rounds out and replaced the gun into his pocket.  
"A compromise then?"  
Sarah-Jane nodded "why don't you come into the kitchen, Ianto, would you like a cup of tea?"

***

"So you were passing through?"  
"Yep, had several meetings in London", he grimaced, "It's only once a month or so, budgets, you know. For a secret organisation we do have a surprising amount of expenses." He grinned, beginning to relax. "Oh, and Jack, Captain Harkness I mean, sends his love. It was him who told me to come and visit if I had time."  
Sarah-Jane raised her eyebrow at this, "His love, that's a little....well...."  
"It's the edited version," Ianto chuckled "you know what Jack can be like", suddenly his mobile rang and he stood up, "I'll just have to take this, one minute, Miss Smith." He lifted the mobile to his ear and moved towards the kitchen door, "Jack, how are you? Cardiff still standing? Hmmm? Well, I must express my delight, and give Gwen my congratulations; I don't know how she's managed to keep you in order on her own!"

Sarah-Jane watched Ianto talk, noting the smile on his face, and the slight blush that crept up his cheeks, as Jack made some completely inappropriate comment. It was hard to believe he belonged to a secret, alien-hunting, organisation with an overenthusiastic attitude towards guns.  
When Sarah-Jane came out of her thoughts she was glad Ianto was facing the other way and too engaged in his conversation to hear her choke on her tea.  
"....you're only saying that because you think it'll get you into my bed toni...._well_..... Anyway Jack, I've been letting my tea go cold, and Sarah-Jane'll be waiting, so I'll see you _both _tonight when I get back to Cardiff.....Mmmm, yep, bye." He shut his phone and turned back into the kitchen. Sarah-Jane hurriedly picked up a letter that was lying on the table, something about school uniform.  
"Sorry" said Ianto "it was Jack..." He trailed off, gesturing with his hand as he regained his seat and took a drink of his tea.  
Sarah-Jane nodded, "I know", and with that their conversation turned away from _'work'_.

Sarah-Jane enjoyed Ianto's company, his dry humour, and the way he could change from discussing the merits of the latest blockbuster release, to exactly how she could fix the shelf that tilted permanently at a slight angle.  
Then noticing the time he rose, making his apologies. It was only when he was halfway through the front door when he stopped suddenly and, turning to Sarah-Jane, let his smile drop.  
"One day," he said "in about ten year's time, Jack will probably visit; he'll try and recruit your son – he already knows what intelligence Luke has – don't let him. Please. Our work, it's too dangerous, it'll kill me before I'm thirty and it'll do the same to Luke, no matter how clever he is." Ianto pulled a blister pack of tablets out of his pocket and pushed three into Sarah-Jane's hand.  
"If you could give your son and his friends these. Don't worry, they're safe, it'll just make them forget they ever saw me, or heard about Torchwood, and even all they heard about Jack's preferences in films whilst they were listening around the kitchen door.", Then he smiled, "it's better if it's your choice to give it them." That said Ianto left without another word, climbed into a plain, black, car and drove away.

Sarah-Jane slowly shut the door and turned the pills over in her hand, before shoving them into her pocket. _'Yes'_ she thought _'it is my choice'_

_

* * *

_

_Fin_


End file.
